Discussioni utente:KiumaruHamachi
Benvenuto Ciao KiumaruHamachi, benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Template:Infobox de personaje. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Meganoide (discussioni) 21:43, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) Ma sei italiano o straniero? --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:29, ago 24, 2013 (UTC) Template Thank you for your hard work. I just wrote on the admin's talk page to ask him to lock the template page. In the meanwhile, I'll correct the translations.--JOA20 (discussioni) 17:07, dic 1, 2013 (UTC) :I just tried putting the template on Naruto Uzumaki's page, and couldn't help but exclaim "whoa!" at the sight of such a good infobox. There are some things I'd like to add, but before that I need to know if they're possible. For example, if I wanted to put a symbol (i.e. the symbol for gender at the left of the character's gender), would it be possible to make it so that the template automatically puts said symbol? Also, I'd like to put the names (kanji, romaji, and ephitets) not in bold. Great work!--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:34, dic 1, 2013 (UTC) :Another thing. Is it possible to make it so that one doesn't need to put the [[]] to put a link? Let's see...instead of having to write Jiraiya, couldn't it be possible to just put Jiraiya?--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:40, dic 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Ahah, sorry for the pressure, it's just that it looked so good. Please keep up the work!--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:46, dic 1, 2013 (UTC) :I went on and created this one, using your work as a basis. It feels really good to create such a good template by myself, even if it's mainly copying someone else's work =P --JOA20 (discussioni) 17:49, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) ::That is a good temple :D Next we need is team infobox and waepons infobox. Episode infobox, movie infobox and ova infobox. --KiumaruHamachi (discussioni) 20:42, dic 2, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::Calm down ^_^ tomorrow I'll try creating infoboxes for Clans and Places...--JOA20 (discussioni) 23:07, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) I know I said that I'd do some infoboxes today, but there's really a lot of work to do with the unused images. Can you make a template like the one in the English wikia so that every time you posts a file you can add said file to categories for images with characters, techniques, etc.?--JOA20 (discussioni) 22:01, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) :Then in the meanwhile I'll throw away all the useless garbage. See ya!--JOA20 (discussioni) 22:12, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) ::But there are really lots of images that are fanart, have no license, and so on.--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:49, dic 4, 2013 (UTC) :::You're right. There are about 2,500 images on this wiki, and about 1,000 are fanart, unlicensed or unused. Almost gonna cry looking at how much work it is.--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:07, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) How're ya doing? There seems to be something wrong with the Template:Infobox Personaggio. It kinda "exploded" in the pages it is in. Could you please take a look at it and fix it?--JOA20 (discussioni) 12:39, dic 7, 2013 (UTC) :Guess we'll have to wait a couple of days to see how it turns out then.--JOA20 (discussioni) 16:35, dic 7, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes It's been a week and there are no signs these templates are going to get better. What do you say? Shall we wait a bit more or create new templates from scratch?--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:32, dic 12, 2013 (UTC) :I did not create that template. Frantically I didn't even know there was one. Alright then. we'll use that. Too bad for the grey ones though.--JOA20 (discussioni) 06:43, dic 13, 2013 (UTC)